Girl Talk
by Settiai
Summary: Sometimes a little girl talk helps. :: Kaylee/Willow


Title: Girl Talk

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Angel," "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," "Firefly," and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Explanation: This is my story for the Jossverse Femslash Minificathon (Round VI) on LiveJournal, and it was written for demasduitdream.

Summary: Sometimes a little girl talk helps.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

"Can I try braiding your hair?" Kaylee asked, cocking her head a bit as she studied Willow's shoulder-length hair. "Inara's done mine before, and I think that I remember how."

Willow glanced around Kaylee's room, pausing for just an instant on the frilly pink dress hanging at the end of the other woman's bunk. She bit her lip, but she reluctantly nodded. "That would… be okay by me. It's been a long time since anyone braided my hair."

Kaylee gestured for Willow to sit down on the bed in front of her, and after a few seconds the red-haired woman did just that. After she did, Kaylee picked up a brush laying on the bed and carefully began running it through Willow's hair.

Neither of them spoke for several moments, and the only sound in the room was the soft whisper of Kaylee's brush as it brushed against Willow's hair. "How's that research going?" Kaylee asked suddenly, flinching a bit at how loud her voice sounded. "Are you any closer to getting home, wherever that is?"

"It's going slow," Willow replied with a sigh, not even noticing as Kaylee stopped brushing her hair.

"You must miss it," Kaylee said, unconsciously setting her brush down beside her. "I mean, Serenity's my home now… and I'd really miss her if someone took me away. Especially if I couldn't find my way back again."

Willow slowly turned around, her gaze studying Kaylee's face closely. "I do miss it," she admitted after a moment's pause. "At least… sometimes. Some things."

"Someone?" Kaylee asked, shooting Willow a pointed look.

For just a second, Willow's eyes grew dark and distant. They quickly went back to normal, though, moments before Willow averted her gaze. "Her name was Tara," she said reluctantly. "But she's not waiting for me back home. Not unless I can manage to travel about five years in the past once I make it back." She paused for just a second. "If I make it back."

"Don't talk like that," Kaylee said without hesitation. "You might not be real forthcoming on where you're from, but I know you'll make it back. The 'verse ain't that big."

"You'd be surprised," Willow said dryly.

Kaylee reached out and grabbed Willow's face, turning it toward her in order to study it. Willow let out a startled cry, but she didn't fight back as the other woman stared at her.

"Care to explain what you're doing?" Willow asked, or -- rather -- she started to ask. Before she could get past the third word, Kaylee suddenly leaned in and kissed her directly on the lips.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, or perhaps just a brief moment, before they both pulled away. Willow stared at her in surprise, while Kaylee merely blinked a few times. "Wow," she choked out.

"First time kissing another girl?" Willow asked after a few seconds, the surprise on her face quickly fading away.

"Nah, nothing like that," Kaylee said instantly. "Inara's kissed me twice, but it just wasn't love or nothing. And then there was that time with River, but she's… it wouldn't have seemed right. I mean, I'm not really sly... Not that there's anything wrong with being sly," she added quickly.

Willow just smiled. "This was the first time it didn't feel like you were kissing your sister?"

"That's about the sum of it," Kaylee admitted sheepishly. "But I've still got sparks for Simon, even though that kiss was… nice."

"Nice, huh?" Willow said teasingly. "But not worth sparks?"

Kaylee's face turned slightly red.

"It was the same way for me when Tara and I kissed for the first time," Willow said lightly. "In the end, though, I chose her over Oz. Of course, Oz and I had done more than talk and proclaim our mutual crushes on each other by that point…"

"How about we just forget about braiding your hair?" Kaylee asked quickly, her face turning an even brighter red. "I could just brush it some more."

Willow grinned. "I'd like that," she agreed, her eyes twinkling just a bit. "And while you do that, you can tell me just why your face looks like it's imitating a strawberry."

"Only if you tell me who this Oz person is," Kaylee shot back, her blush fading.

"I might even tell you about Xander and Kennedy too, if your story's good enough," Willow added with a wink. "Especially if you explain what you said earlier about kissing River."


End file.
